Together Again
by 3-LAckluStEr-5
Summary: Rin is sold! Then saved! 5 years later! What will happen! okay from now on I will not updat inless I get 3 new reviews! I don't own any of the charecters yet! Please R&R! Thanks Myu!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting just as it always did, excepted tonight there was something different about the sunset. Maybe it was that she was extra tired, or that she was so full of hope that he would come for her, or maybe it was that she was sharing the beautiful view with someone else who cared about it as much she did.  
  
She looked up at Kohaku, he didn't seem to pay much attention to her look, he was to hypnotize by the beauty of the sun.  
  
"Kohaku-san maybe I can ask Sesshomaru-sama if you can come with us. Would you like that, if I did that?" Rin asked with a big grin on her face, witch was odd considering that she had been kidnapped by Naraku. (A/N Rin made a friend!!! ï)  
  
"I need to stay here with my master, but if I didn't need to then I would have loved to go with you." Kohaku looked down at the young child, he realized that he was becoming attached to her. He couldn't let his feelings for her grow. He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Rin was quite confused by his actions. But she decided to keep watching for her Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sesshomaru was furious, but you wouldn't have been able to tell by his face because he looked as calm as he always did. Jaken had died because he sold Rin to Naraku; Sesshomaru killed him with one wave of his poison claws. (A/N I hate Jaken so I made him DIE! Mwahahahahaha!)  
  
He had just found Naraku's castle and barged right in, past everyone who was protecting the castle and went straight to Naraku. He said to him in a low and impatient voice "Where is Rin."  
  
Rin had seen Sesshomaru coming and was over joyed by his presents, she was a little worried about her new friend, would Sesshomaru-sama kill him! So she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Sesshomaru-sama!!!"  
  
The next thing she heard was a loud crash. She was vary confused because after that Kohaku came running in picked her up put her in the corner and stood in a fitting stance in front of her.  
  
Then Sesshomaru opened the screen door and saw how Kohaku was standing and figured he wanted to fit. "In less you want to die I'd advise moving out of the way."  
  
Rin looked up at Kohaku and realized that he was protecting her, then she looked over at Sesshomaru and saw the same thing. "Sesshomaru-sama please don't hurt Kohaku-san!"  
  
He looked at Rin then to the boy who stood there, he took a deep breath and said to Kohaku "Are trying to save her from her rescuer."  
  
"Are you trying to take my friend away?!" Yelled Kohaku back at him. Sesshomaru stood right in front of him now.  
  
"Yes." That was all he said, and then the next thing every body new Rin was taken back, Naraku was injured (Badly), and Kohaku sat on the floor with his knees tucked under him in shock.  
  
"What do you want Myoga!?" InuYasha yelled at the flea yokai  
  
"Master InuYasha I've come to tell you of a rumor that I've herd. Naraku is badly injured, by a plan gone wrong of his." Everyone looked at him as thought he had three heads! (A/N Which wouldn't be that weird)  
  
"Who beat him up so badly, Myoga?" Kagome asked him looking at InuYasha with 'who ever it is we should get them on our team' eyes.  
  
"Well..." Myoga started "He kidnapped a human girl, no one seems to now who, and her adoptive otou-san came and rescued her."  
  
"Who was this guy, and how could they tell she was adopted?!" InuYasha asked impatiently  
  
Myoga looked at him and said vary seriously. "You could tell because he was a demon and she wasn't, and he goes by the name of 'The Lord Of The Wastern Lands Sesshomaru'" 


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!!!" InuYasha yelled at Myoga. "Please Lord InuYasha. There's no reason to yell." Myoga said as he contemplated whether he should run or stay.  
  
Kagome was getting interested with the conversation "Sesshomaru adopted a human child!" she said vary curiously "Maybe he's not so heartless after all " (A/N she said that to herself!)  
  
"What was that Kagome?!" InuYasha was angry and a little joules by her comment, and when he turned around she looked away.  
  
"N-nothing... nothing InuYasha" She said quickly (A/N Fluffy got a new fan! Yaaay!) "InuYasha why don't we take advantage of Naraku's injury." When she mentioned that InuYasha smiled and walked in the direction of Naraku's castle.  
  
Naraku realized how in danger he was, so he toke to the secrete third door in the basement. And he would stay there for as long as it would take to heal himself.  
  
Sesshomaru put Rin onto Ahh and Oiwn's back, Rin was a little confused one minute she was with Kohaku and the next she was sitting on Ahh and Oiwn's back. (A/N Ahh and Oiwn's is a two headed dragon)  
  
"L-Lord Sesshomaru-sama you did come for me! ... What of Kohaku-san?" Rin looked up at her Otou-san, and he looked down at her with almost no emotions showing on his face, there was a little bit of anger twisted with a little bit concern.  
  
"Rin he is fine. Jaken has... gone away in a sense." Rin perked right up when he was mentioned. "When will he be back my lord?"  
  
"He won't. Now come Rin we need to go." Sesshomaru said as he walked and the other three fallowed.  
  
A/N: Well just to let y'all know the next chapter and on has all of them five years latter and there will be some big changes. See you next time! P.S. Review Please! Or else :) hahahahaha!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Five Years Later

"Rin, hurry up, stop gawking at the other children!" Sesshomaru said as they walked through his village. Rin was a few yards behind and was watching eight to ten kids playing with each other.

'I wonder why they play together instead of by themselves, like I had too.' Rin turned around and ran towards Sesshomaru. "My lord how come they play together? Is it because they hate themselves?"

"No Rin, it's because that's what children in villages do, they play together." He just kept walking, he didn't even look down at her. "But I never played with the children of my village."

He didn't respond, just left it at that.

A boy was walking around in the forest outside a village with many happy people playing together, having fun, and just being together. When he thought of the these things it reminded him of his old days with Kanna and Kagura and, and, and... who else, who was this other person. It definitely not Naraku he never actually **talked **to him. But who was she?

Rin was still thinking about the children then got an idea. "Sesshom-My lord may I go play in or by the woods?" when she said this he wondered why then said "You may" and then turned to talk to some of his villagers.

She was over joyed. She said "Thank you" bowed then ran off to the woods.

She walked around in the woods, and then she saw some light up ahead so she decided to walk to it, then her walk turned into a ran. She reached the light then stopped right in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she saw, there was a boy. A boy just leaning up against a tree asleep.

She walked over to him, he looked fifteen maybe sixteen. Then he awoke and saw Rin he just stared. "W-who are you?!"

She looked at him, why did he look so familiar. "I Rin, and you are? How old are you? Do you travel all by your self? What's it like? And-" "Wow, wow, wow hold on there you're going really fast. I'm Kohaku, I'm sixteen, yes, and it's lonely. What about you?"

"I'm thirteen, I travel with my otou-san. You remind me of someone." She looked at him, then she kneeled next to him, moved the hair out of his eyes and looked at then really hard. "I now who you are! You're that boy I talked to when I was a prisoner to Naraku."

His eyes widened, he was shocked. (A/N again!) 'She's that other girl that I hung around with... I remember now Rin.' He looked up at her, (A/N he was still on the ground) she was still looking at him. Then she kissed him. "I missed you!" She hugged him and he blushed, a lot.

"Do you still work for Naraku? Cause if you don't then you should come with me!" She released him from her embrace he was still blushing. "Um... no I don't, but I don't think that Sesshomaru wants me to come with you too."

"But I need a care taker, it's been getting harder for Sesshomaru to bring me with him all the time! Please!" there were tears welling up in her eyes. (A/N she really missed him.) "Ahh, d-don't cry pl-please! Fine we can see if I can go with you guys! Ok, ok stop crying now please!" and she did, then her face had a great big smile on it. "Yay!!!"

Isn't it unbearable that I stop this chapter here? You'll jest have to keep reading to find out what happens next! And please R&R! ï Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

She stood up and so did he she toke his hand and they ran off to go find Sesshomaru. As they saw him in the distance, the wind blew and there hair flew every were, Rin stopped right in front of him and asked "My lord… Outu-san do you think that Kohaku-san could be my caretaker for when you are away???"

He looked from her to him to there hands that were held. Kohaku noticed and blushed he wanted to let go for the sake of staying alive but wanted to stay cause he like the feeling of someone else hand in his.

"Rin, No he may not…" He said calmly but on the inside he was going crazy 'who does this punk think he is holding Rins hand he has no right!!! She is my flower my summer bode my daughter! Why does he want her!'

"Outu-san! You said that I have to start staying home when you go away and since Jaken has died I don't have anyone to stay with me and take care off me so you said that we'll get a caretaker and Kohaku is perfect for the job! Please!" She looked up at her adopted father with such loving but sad eyes.

He stood there just staring at there hands they shifted them to form a laced grip instead of just a hold. "You know what fine he can be you caretaker." He said as he walked off in the way off the castle.

Rin twirled around to look at Kohaku. She was much closer to him then she thought and they were STILL holding hands. (A/N Daaaaang) "Uh… so I guess you're my caretaker now…" she blushed and so did he… then she brought him into an embrace.

Kohaku wanted to say something but couldn't so he just hugged her back and then they started their way to the castle… holdings hands still.


	5. Chapter 5

They reached the Castle right around the time the sun would set Sesshomaru had told them that dinner would be served at about eight PM. Rin and Kohaku stood there for a second not knowing what to do. Kohaku looked at her and asked, "Well… uh were will I be staying?" she looked at him and smiled.

"You will being staying upstairs in the north wing… it's right next to my room. Incase something happens, like a brake in or something." She looked up the stairs, "so I'll show you to your room." Then she started to walk up the stairs, turned around a corner, then another, walked through two doors, and then stopped in front of a big redwood oak door.

"Is this my room or yours?" She turned around to look him in the eyes and once again found herself closer to him then she thought, she nodded at his remark, "It's yours, Mine is over there." She pointed to a Big Pine and oak door.

"Okay so what shall we do now?" Kohaku asked. She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Well you should probably go and put your stuff away… in your room and then we can met up in my room and you know hang out… if you want."

He toke a moment to think about it and then he nodded, he then went into his room after saying his goodbyes to Rin. Kohaku looked around his room, it was beautiful, the walls were an amazing shade of green, the bed was HUGE, the windows were probably ten feet high, and it looked as if it were made just for him.

Kohaku had unpacked his things and then walked out of his room, there was no one in the hallway, he looked over at Rins room. He toke a deep breath and then went to Rins door, knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer the door.

InuYasha and Kagome had finally shared their love for each other. They had also left the other group members, and were now traveling to the west to look for Sesshomaru… they needed to talk to him.

"We'll find him soon InuYasha, don't worry so much." Kagome said reassuringly as she strolled along side of him and carrying Shippo in her arms.

He didn't say anything just a grant… (A/N wow, talk about grumpy!) They did say anything to each other for the rest of the way, except Shippo and Kagome who would only talk to each other.

Shippo looked around and didn't recognize anything so he asked "Kagome, were are we going?" She looked down at him with a smile and replied to his comment with "Well we are going to go and see the lord of the western lands, Shippo."

He looked quite confused. "Who is he?" "Its Sesshomaru silly." She said while tickling him a bit. "Why are we going to see him?" Shippo asked flat out. "We want to ask him about him and this little girl of his." He still was really confused but decided a nap was more important to him then info on Sesshomaru.


End file.
